Love From A Violin
by Vhii1217
Summary: Akira had many girls as his fans, but he never cared even a little. Tora, his comrade, was trying to find someone for his carefree friend. But finally Akira found her by himself, through sound of a violin which bewitched him into love. AkiraxTokito
1. Chapter 1 Love At the First Hearing

LOVE FROM A VIOLIN

Chapter I: LOVE AT THE FIRST HEARING

"Oh yeah?"

Akira and Benitora were having their break time in school canteen. They were second-grade high-school children. Akira nodded lazily as he heard Tora speaking about a girl whom was moved to their school.

"Yes! Yukimura from the class beside ours told me!" Tora answered excitedly while eating his fried rice. Akira frowned.

"So, why did you tell me anyway?"

"Akira-kun," Tora said, suddenly became serious. "I pity you for having no girlfriend in whole of your life. I don't know about your taste, I've offered all kind of girls but you've never responded. Perhaps this one could raise your manly desire."

"What 'manly desire', idiot?!" Akira threw a spoon towards Tora for saying something so vulgar yet silly. Tora dodged it while laughing evilly. "You're definitely not a Don Juan, it seems."

Now a chopstick flew in Tora's direction. He caught it. "I'm behaving nice to you and look what you did to me!"

"I don't have any responsibility to respect you, I'm sorry," Akira said harshly and decided to finish his spaghetti. Tora smirked.

"So you don't have any desire to meet her, do you?"

"No at all."

"It's up to you, then," Tora sighed. "Some people asked me about my relationship with Mahiro and I always answered it proudly. I wonder why you don't have same feeling, Akira-kun. They asked me, 'Why don't you find a girl for your best friend-what's his name?-oh yes, that Akira?' and I have no will to answer it. In fact, I've done it!"

Akira raised his shoulders, "Not that I care."

"What a pity, you are not so ugly that you don't have to be so unconfident," Tora shook his head, confused by his best friend's behaviour. "By the way, I'm sure you have not replied the letter from Suzaku, have you?"

Akira shook his head while blowing the smoke away from his hot spaghetti, "I have another thing to do then writing a silly letter full of bullshit words."

"I pity her," Tora dished up his last spoon of rice. "She must be waiting for the reply. She admires you so much, you know, and all people in this school have known it. Don't you know how embarrass is it if you don't feedback her feeling?"

"I've never told her to show up her feeling-whatever the hell it is-to every living creature in this school, so it's not my fault."

"Akira," Tora shook his head for thousandth times that day. "You've been too cold to those girls. You will lose your fans if you keep on doing thing like that."

"Whatever you say," Akira replied carelessly.

"You will regret it later," Tora said threateningly.

"I won't," Akira replied surely.

"Yeah, so, do you really have no desire to meet this girl?" Tora suddenly turned the topic back.

"Suzaku?"

"Nope, nope! The one I've told you firstly!"

"Oh, the girl Yukimura told you about? No."

"Huh," Tora got bored with Akira's cold respond.

The bell rang as a sign for the students to go back to their classes and continue studying. Akira and Tora walked towards their class lazily. _This is a very boring day, _Akira sighed in mind while walking, _with this man gives me lecture all time. Who cares if I don't have any relationship with those creatures called girls?_

That afternoon was so cool. Akira headed to the school garden, in case watering the plants, since that day was Tora's turn but he shuffled that he had a family agenda and told Akira to do his duty. Before Akira could refuse, Tora had made a way to run.

Akira sighed as he let out a yawn. _What a damn day, _he cursed silently, _Tora lectured me all day and after he's gone he ordered me to do his duty._ Akira promised himself to give Tora a nice kick or two in the next day.

In his way to school garden, Akira heard a sound of violin waving from somewhere.

_It sounds nice, che? Not an oh-so-dreadful day, but a just-dreadful day, _Akira mocked himself for having a bad day like this.

The sound was still playing, romping both of his ears. _Watering the plants can wait, _he thought, _it's more fun to find who plays a violin this perfect. I've never heard such lovely music like this before, _Akira smiled as he wondered who played the violin.

The sound of violin brought Akira to the front of school aula. Slowly he opened the entrance door, centimeter by centimeter.

_Hee? _Akira stuck in astonishment. _Who's her?_

A small-postured girl was playing a violin excellently. She looked so reverenced that she didn't notice Akira's existence. Her eyes were closely shut as her hands played the violin agilely. The miracle of the music bewitched Akira to stay there for at least ten minutes.

"Who are you?"

Akira was surprised by the girl, whom was now standing in front of Akira. He didn't even conscious that the music had finished. Perhaps he was too sleepy, because of both too tired and was swung by the music.

"Who are you?" He's not answering but asking back. Next second he regretted his action. He must be looked idiot. She asked him and he even didn't answer, moreover, he asked back. How nice.

"I'm a new student here. Nice to meet you," the girl set her hand to shake his.

"Eh, I'm Akira," he cursed himself as he felt heat began to spread on both of his cheeks. _She must be the new student Tora told me in the break time, _he thought while shaking her hand. She smiled. His heart began to roll in a beat. "Yo-your violin play sounds good," he said nervously.

"Thanks," she smiled sadly. Akira frowned confusedly.

"Why?" He asked.

"What why?"

"I adored you, but you look so sad. Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing," She set a pure smile. "I must go home now. See you tomorrow."

"Ah, yes," Akira nodded blankly. "See you."

She gave him a last sweet smile before she left. He waved good bye to her.

"Ah," He finally remembered to water the plants. He headed to the school garden. As he watered the bushes, his thought flew to his new friend. He had never been thinking about a girl like he did that time. His cheeks heated once more, made him rubbing it angrily. He used to be so cold to girls and never had a desire to stay with a girl, moreover, to hear her playing violin.

_Shit, _he chattered his teeth, _how idiot I am! I even forgot to ask her name! Tomorrow I must have known her name!_

He promised himself to give Tora the tightest hug a best friend would give, for ordering him to water the plants, so that he got the chance to come to the aula and let the sound of violin brought love into his frozen heart.

A/N: This story is simply a spontaneous idea. I love the AkiraxTokito pairing so much that I decided to make a specified story of them. Firstly I want to make one-shot story, but I just can't help writing and writing more about them. I'm sorry if I made many errors, I hope you still can enjoy it. And sorry for the OOCness. I decided to change the characteristic of Tokito-chan, from a boyish girl becomes a kind-hearted (well, she IS kind-hearted) and mellow-profile girl. Please review to let me know what you want!


	2. Chapter 2 Chasing the Angel

Chapter II : CHASING THE ANGEL

"Whoa, whoa, Akira, cool down!"

Tora was jumping backwards step by step as Akira chased him with a grin on his face. _This kind of grin is always not a good sign, _Tora said in mind while choking his own saliva. _He only throws it if he has a desire or plans revenge._

"You are the one who must be cool down, Tora," Akira replied calmly. He made his steps slower. Tora was still jumping backwards wildly and finally hit the wall with his back. He was cornered.

"I-If I am permitted to ask, wh-why do you chase me, Akira-kun? Did I do somethin' bad to you?" As knowledge, Akira's wrath could be very frightening in some circumstances. While asking, Tora wondered what mistake he had done to Akira. The answers came to him easily, but gave him no relief at all. Lectured Akira all day, forced him to meet some girls he wasn't even excited, ordered him to water the plants…

"I don't even think that you've made a mistake, Tora," Akira's smirk became wider. "I want to thank you."

"Ha?" Tora didn't trust his hearing. "Thank you for what if I'm permitted to know?"

"Always permitted, Tora. For…" _How to say it? For ordering him to water the plants? It sounds silly. _"For letting me meet my angel." _Ha! It sounded even more stupid!_

"Yo-your angel?" Tora wondered if his ears became dull or Akira was getting fever. The didn't-care-about-women-at-all Akira could say 'my angel'?

"Umm, yeah, I can't say like that for now. Not yet. But soon, she'll be my angel," Akira said confidently, causing a birth of oh-so-wide-mouthed Tora and therefore a mosquito flied successfully through Tora's throat. He tried desperately to cough it out.

"Wow," said Tora with a blue face. "Wow."

"What 'wow'?"

"You finally have found a girl?" Tora asked, suddenly held on the situation. "Really?"

Akira nodded vividly. Tora followed him nodding as thought, _how great a love could change his manner so much. _"So, who's this lucky girl?"

"I… I myself haven't known her name," Akira answered shamefully. Tora cocked his eyebrow.

"Haven't known?" Tora asked in unbelief. "After two years you've studied here?"

"That's the problem," Akira sighed as he pulled someone's chair and sat down. "I think… she is new…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Tora cut his sentence. "Can you tell me the complete story? Why do you have to thank me?"

So Akira explained it. He told everything because he was sure Tora could help. After he finished his story, Tora nodded with an expert style.

"Exciting, very exciting."

"Did Yukimura tell you the name?" Akira questioned hopefully.

"Mmm," Tora frowned as he struggled to dig in his memory. "N-no, I think he didn't…"

"Oh," Akira replied cheerless. Tora grasped his comrade's left shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll ask the information about her to Yukimura. I can tell you after school."

"Really?" Akira's face became bright again. "I'll wait for it!"

The bell rang. Akira walked back to his seat gladly. Tora stared at him half-unbelieving. Until yesterday Akira did still stubbornly refuse making relationship with a girl and today he'd changed so drastically!

"Tokito?"

Akira and Tora were sitting at a spot near the school garden. Akira frowned as he read a piece of paper Tora had just given to him. Tora nodded. On that paper, written all data about the playing-violin girl, much more than Akira ever expected.

"Birthday… a month after now. Ha! She's 2 years younger than me…!" Akira widened his eyes in surprise, suddenly felt very old.

"Not exactly 2 years, only a year and few months," said Tora while following his best friend reading the data.

"In 2-B, made friends with Kosuke and… who?! Suzaku? Huff…" Akira exhaled tiredly.

"Yeah, Suzaku was whom she sat with in her first school day," Tora told Akira what Yukimura had told him. Some additional data, Yukimura said, not very important but occasionally could help much. Tora was confused actually, how Yukimura could get all data he wanted, as if he had many spies around him. Or perhaps indeed. Tora knew that Yukimura and some students made a secret group who called themself 'Sanada Gang'. Kosuke was one of them.

"Hobbies… playing musical instrument-absolutely-and… dreaming?" Akira narrowed his eyes as he read that. "What's the meaning of 'dreaming'?"

"Dreaming is… dreaming. Just dreaming," Tora looked curious as he explained. "When you are sleeping you will have a dream, such a picture of your under-mind which…"

"Hey, hey! I'm a second grade student of high school! Not an elementary student! You don't need to explain it," Akira cut off Tora's sentence.

"Yeah, but… Weren't you the one who asked it?" Tora protested,

"I mean…" Akira said in a very patient tone. "She loves dreaming… dreaming isn't a common thing as a hobby. So, what I mean is why she likes dreaming?"

"How could I know?" Tora raised his shoulders. "Many people like dreaming. Dreaming isn't bad. Daydreaming is. With dreaming we can know what to do, we can know the purpose of our life," Tora said, suddenly became very wise.

"Yeah," Akira nodded and continued reading. "Perhaps she is heading to her future… her dream…"

"Quite romantic, eh?" Tora showed a teasing grin. "She is possibly dreaming about a prince charming. Many girls do it, right? Usually you'll say they are idiot… But for this one, you wanna be her prince charming, don't you?"

"Nope!" Akira shrieked spontaneously, his face turned red. "Besides, I'm sure she's not."

"Not what? Not dreaming about a prince charming or not an idiot girl?"

"Both."

"Hey, you wanna be her… umm… boyfriend, right? You aren't looking for an anti-lovey-dovey woman, are you? If you do, it's very absurd then," Tora frowned.

"I-I mean… 'Dreaming' here is not about it. I… yeah… wanna make friend with her but…" Akira answered nervously.

"Who said 'my angel' thing in the last break time?" Tora teased him for his shameful answer. "I know you, Akira-kun, we had been friends even before we entered high school. You've never been interested with woman before now. But I think you have a special feelin' through this girl."

"Perhaps," Akira answered, suddenly became unsure. "When I saw her for the first time, I knew immediately that she is not an ordinary girl… not like common girls…"

"Hoo…" Tora raised one of his eyebrows. "You've met her only once, right? And see how much you understand her… care about her! You make me wanna see this girl. She sounds wonderful."

"Yeah," Akira nodded. "I can't help thinkin' about the sound of her violin."

"Great!" Tora said as he stood up suddenly. Akira jumped in surprise.

"Hey, why?"

"I am your comrade, bro," Tora smiled wickedly. Akira narrowed his eyes in suspect. "I'll help you getting this girl."

"You've been helping me a lot, Tora," Akira laughed, but Tora shook his head as said,

"Nope, nope. This is… we can call it your first love, right? So… we have to make a plan."

"Plan?" Akira asked in misunderstanding.

"Plan, Akira-kun, a plan! I'd tried to find a girl for you for so long but then you could find her by yourself! And totally in love with her! So…"

"Don't say that I'm totally in love or what," Akira said while his face was gettin' redden. "I've just seen her once…"

"So," Tora continued speaking, ignoring Akira's words. "A plan is needed to help you make friend with her soon! A plan called-what's good?-ah, Chasing the Angel plan!"

"What…" Akira gapped his jaw down. What another clumsy idea it was! Tora seemed more vividly of this problem than Akira himself.

"I supposed, Tora, we don't need to…"

"We've decided!" Tora grabbed his bag. "I'll help you! Trust me!"

Akira couldn't help smiling. Tora was a good friend at all. He thought about Akira's problem as if it was his. Akira supposed that was what he probably needed: colourful days with love and friends.

A/N: Finally it's continued! I almost thought not to continue this story, because the reviews aren't much, so I thought the readers don't love this story and I didn't need to be so egoistic writing an unadorable fic. If Flay didn't tell me to think about the readers who want me to write more (even though there are only a few), perhaps this story will end up at the first chap. And, as always, I apologize for my terrible grammar and another clumsy idea. Really, I was shy when I re-read the story. It's a so so so very very OC and wild! How could Akira-kun fell for Tokito-chan? In the manga, what happened is 180 degrees different! I suck, geez… R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 What's Wrong With Everyone?

Chapter III: WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE?

10:00 A.M., break time!

The canteen was full of hungry students. They bought food and drink to heal their exhausted body and brain after one difficult exam after another difficult lesson. Some of the students had another interesting thing to do than eating. For example: some girls in 2-B. Four girls were sitting around a table and looked very serious.

"Flush, club!"

Suzaku laid her cards on the table with a look of triumph on her face. She held only two cards in her hand, while other three girls still held more than five cards. Mahiro frowned while peering at Suzaku.

"I don't have any strategy for five cards. Pass."

"Full house," Kosuke said calmly while setting her cards artistically on the table. Suzaku gapped her jaw.

"Wow," Suzaku sighed. "My cards are bad. I'll lose."

"Tokito?" Kosuke asked a green-blonde girl who was sitting beside her. The blonde exhaled tiredly.

"Pass."

"Oh dear," Suzaku bit her bottom lip and Mahiro stroked her own hair. "You know what we will say, Kosuke. Go on."

Kosuke moved ten cards on the center of table to the trace. She couldn't hide her victorious smile. It would be her second win.

"Easy to fight. Ten, heart."

"Two, spade."

Kosuke, Mahiro and Suzaku looked at Tokito confusedly when the blonde freed out the strongest card.

"Are you serious?" Mahiro asked her. "There still remain _five _cards in your…"

"I've never been not-serious in cards game," Tokito answered while arranging her cards. "Straight, eight to queen."

"Darn it!" Suzaku threw her two cards down to the table. "I've never won!"

"I've never not-lost!" Mahiro cried.

"Shuffle again!" Suzaku chattered her teeth. "I don't believe I can't win."

"Easy to order," Mahiro said while gathering the cards. "I must shuffle and shuffle again…"

"The time is enough for one more game," Kosuke said quickly. "Good game, isn't it, Tokito?"

"Yeah…"

"Oho," Mahiro cut while shuffling lazily. "Easy to say if you win, ladies. I'm not good in big-two."

"I can't believe it!" Suzaku read a piece of paper. On which written the result of their last three games. "Kosuke once and Tokito twice. I've never…"

"Okay, I know you have never won, Suzaku. What's wrong with it? Is there a need to tell a whole world about it?" Mahiro cut Suzaku's words wearily. "You've never changed. When you tell all students about your feeling towards…"

"Mahiro!" Suzaku squeaked. "What do you mean?"

"Tora-kun!" Mahiro waved her hand to a man outside the class, pretended not to hear Suzaku's protest. "Wait a moment, all."

Mahiro left the group and ran outwards. Tora smiled to his girlfriend.

"Let me," Kosuke took the cards and started to distribute. Suzaku folded her hands.

"What's wrong with that Mahiro?" Suzaku curled her lips. "Is she angry because she never wins?"

"I don't think so," Kosuke said half-contemplatively. "You know, she isn't wrong…"

"What's wrong with all of you?" Suzaku hissed angrily. She stood up and was about to leave. "We can't play with only three people. I'm off."

"What's wrong with _her_?" Tokito asked confusedly.

"Tokito, perhaps you're the one and only human in this school who don't know about that," Kosuke shook her head while gathering back the cards and set them in their pack. "I'll tell you later."

Kosuke sighed and stood up. She walked towards her gang, whom were gathering at the corner of their class. Tokito raised her shoulders carelessly. "This world is odd. Not that I must care."

In the meantime, Mahiro met Tora outside 2-B.

"What happens, dear?" Mahiro asked. "But firstly, thank you for escaping me from that Suzaku. She is freak, God, I'm tired of talking with her."

"If you're tired, then don't do that," Tora said easily. "Why are you here?"

"Ha?" Mahiro asked back. "Aren't I the one who should ask the question?"

"You're in 2-D, my Spiderwoman, and this is 2-B! If only Yukimura didn't tell me that you are here with Kosuke and others, perhaps I have been rotten waiting for you in 2-D."

"Oh, sorry," Mahiro's face turned into light red. "I returned a book that I borrowed from Saizo. And then I saw those girls were playing cards. They seemed enjoying it so much so I joined them. It was quite amusing, you know. And stop calling me Spiderwoman," Mahiro's face became even more redden. "Don't speak as if you have seen my chest, on which the tattoo stamped. I just told you!"

"_You borrowed a book from Saizo?_" Tora neglected her protest. A suspicious look appeared on his face.

"Yes-why?" Mahiro answered innocently with a nod. "Borrowing book isn't a kind of criminal. Or…" Mahiro narrowed her eyes. "You aren't jealous of him, of course, are you?"

"No, no!" Tora shook his head quickly. "I just… yeah, forget about that. I meet you for a reason. Er… before it, who did you play cards with?"

"Kosuke, Suzaku, of course," Mahiro answered. "And Tokito."

"_Tokito?_" Tora caught a good sign. "That new student?"

"Umm," Mahiro nodded. "Why then?" asked her, suddenly became fierce.

"Ah, that's the point, dear Spiderwoman," said Tora, causing Mahiro to widen her eyes. "I want to discuss something with you."

"Wait," Mahiro cut suspiciously. "You seemed so hot about her. Don't say that…"

"Not me, not me," Tora grinned wickedly. "Listen to me, this is the hottest gossip. Actually…"

Mahiro gapped her jaw down as Tora told her the tale in whispers.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Mahiro questioned in an oh-so-loud voice, causing some students turned their face to watch them.

"Ssst, ssst!" Tora let out a panic hiss while putting his finger on Mahiro's lips. He dragged her further from the crowd.

"What wrong?" Mahiro grinned. "That hurts!"

"That's me who must say it! What's wrong with you, yelling like that? Don't speak that loudly! You know his temperament. If other students know, I will end up!"

"Yes, yes," Mahiro nodded with an apologizing face. "So, what you want is…"

"Girl will be more easily done it. You said that she loves cards- a thing that isn't added in the data- and that'll be the first step!"

"Oh God," Mahiro puzzled. "It's a crazy yet stunning plan. I don't know if I can do it well."

"Please do a trial, at least," Tora flattered his girl. "He is my very friend and I'm glad now that he starts to change his cold manner."

"I'll attempt," Mahiro bit her lips. "But I don't promise."

"Okay," Tora ended their chitchat when the bell ringed. "See you after school!"

Mahiro thought curiously while heading to her class. "What's wrong with everyone? That Suzaku and that Tokito and that Tora-kun and that Akira! Everyone is odd! And _me _too… why can I agree to help? How if it fails?" Mahiro shook her head to evict negative ideas. "Do a trial!"

A/N: Wuahh, I finished this chap far more quickly than I've expected! Firstly I want to use "The Cards, The Strategy" as the title, but afterthought… It'll be better for next chap. So, watch out! I've given you an idea about what'll happen next. This is a special chap in case returning Tokito-chan into her real characteristics. Loving cards is one of them, right? Again (for always, it seems) I apologize for my bad grammar and diction! I try to fix some annoying part in this fic and hopefully it works! Thanks for your support. Advises and critics are always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4 Violin or Violent?

Chapter IV: Violin or Violent?

"It won't work."

Akira and Tora were sitting at the almost empty canteen. Thirty minutes had passed since the final bell rang.

"It will. Believe me."

"I don't want to. I don't believe you."

"There you go again. Are you a man or not?"

"I am. But I don't think I need to do this to prove it."

"You need."

"Never."

"Hey, Mahiro has been working hard to succeed it! At least you can appreciate her a little."

"I never asked her to. You have been lucky that I didn't kick you right on your butt because you told her."

"You were the one who felt very excited in the first place. Why give up now?"

"I just like to see her or listen to her music but… You know, the chance of her being mad at me isn't zero."

"Why does she have to be angry after all? It's good to know that someone loves you. Being near the one you love is a blessing, Akira-kun."

"It's your philosophy, not hers. And definitely not mine."

"Many people think like that."

"I don't. And I'm quite sure Tokito doesn't too."

"Haha, see how much you understand her!" Tora began to tease him, but was cut off,

"No, I don't think I've understood even a little about her. You know, it's just a short feeling that frequently fades as the time pass by. Now I don't feel anything. Isn't it enough? I'm going home," Akira turned around.

"Hey, no, wait!" Tora seized Akira's sleeve. "I've planned this all day! She will come in less than 5 minutes. What would I say to her if…"

"That's your business."

"Akira-kun, please…" Tora pleaded. "Mahiro informed me that Tokito is good in martial arts. She will kill me if I bring her here without any apparent reason."

"You _indeed _don't have an apparent reason."

"I do! I'm going to match-make you two…"

"That's _not _an apparent reason. Besides, if you are too afraid, you can just tell her that I wanna see her but suddenly I leave without a word when you're looking away. Perhaps the one she will kill is me."

"Akira-kun, no!" Tora gripped Akira's sleeve very strongly. Akira was a little bit afraid he would tear his uniform. "There she comes!"

_Curse you Tora_, Akira couldn't help but turn his face to see two certain maidens walking closer. Mahiro waved to them as she dragged Tokito along.

"I've told you, Mahiro, I have to practice for my performance!" Akira could hear Tokito's voice. "Mr. Julian asked me to play violin for Parents Day tomorrow and I have not practiced even a note!"

"Just a moment, a few minutes! Please… Tora-kun told me that his best friend needs a poker lesson."

_Ha-ha_, Akira laughed sarcastically in heart, _what a great job, Tora and Mahiro. You told her that I need to be taught about poker?? She would think I'm a useless loser by now._

"You can ask Kosuke for that. She's good… or perhaps we can do it later. Not today, okay?"

_And I've ruined her practice schedule. I'll be surprised if she isn't mad at me_, Akira thought bitterly.

"You're the best, Tokito, come on…" Mahiro dragged Tokito closer.

"Hi, Mahiro-chan! And this must be Tokito, right? The new student. Nice to meet you! I'm Tora," Tora gave a hand. Tokito raised an eyebrow before shaking it.

"Tokito."

"Nah, I want you to meet my friend too… _Akira-kun, where do you wanna go?!_"

Akira, who had made steps away when Tora wasn't looking, sighed contently. He whirled around, not really ready to face Tokito.

"Hi," Akira grinned hopelessly. "I guess we've met before."

A deep frowned appeared on Tokito's face. For some unknown reason, Tokito didn't seem so pleased upon seeing him.

"Akira-san," she greeted coldly.

The atmosphere changed. Akira and Tokito were staring at each other with different look in their eyes—Akira was confused and Tokito was annoyed. Tora and Mahiro watched in blankness.

"Er, Akira-kun asked me to help him with his _dreadful _poker ability but I'm not better than him, so I asked for Mahiro's help and she said she knows a master of it, it's you and… Ah, what a coincident that you've known Akira-kun from the first place!" Tora tried to explain. Mahiro agreed it with a weak smile.

"FYI, I'm not the one who…" Akira was about to dodge Tora's tale but was shot by his comrade's sharp glare. Akira curved his lips, "…is very good in poker. I guess… um, maybe you can help me?"

"Is it so important that it has to be right now?" Tokito shot quickly.

"Umm… actually no. If you're busy then…"

"I am. I'm leaving now," Tokito exhaled tiredly, "I don't see a reason why I must sacrifice my first performance here because of someone's need of poker lesson."

Tokito left immediately. Mahiro and Tora were about to stop her, but Akira sent a sign of disagreement towards both.

"Akira, we've _worked hard _to prepare this moment!" Mahiro hissed desperately.

"She is busy, Mahiro, I don't want to disturb her," Akira reasoned.

"Yeah, but what manner is it? She's not as—forgive me—sincere as I thought," Tora frowned deeply. From Akira's tale, Tora concluded that this 'angel' was very cute and kind.

"And since when Tokito is popular for her sincerity?" Mahiro cut off suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Hey, everybody knows that Tokito is a strong and tomboy girl! Definitely not an angelic kid, obviously, though she can be really sweet sometimes. But to mention her as one of those girlie girls… no, I don't think so," Mahiro explained lightly. "Don't you know that she knocked Spade—that handsome and strong senior—down when he tried to tease her yesterday? She has been involved in some trouble too since she arrived here. She even hurt that giant—what's his name?—oh, Bontenmaru."

Both Tora and Akira shook in shock. Mahiro sighed.

"And that's what you call as 'already search info about Tokito'? Gosh."

"I guess Yukimura is too kind-hearted to give bad information. Maybe she is not a violin angel but a _violent _one," Tora sighed. "Akira-kun, why do you keep silent? Are you upset, bro?"

Akira didn't notice these questions until Tora hit him on the arm. Akira frowned.

"I'm just thinking… oh, no, nothing. Yeah, I'm going home then," with that, Akira waved goodbye, leaving Tora and Mahiro speechless.

Akira walked towards the front gate. His mind was busy thinking over things.

_She's different. She's not the sweet violin player who shook my hand. She's not the pure new student I met in the first place. She's wearing mask… I can't figure out which is the real and which is the fake. Is the real her the violent poker master or the kind violin player?_

Akira bit his lower lip and suddenly became very serious in looking at his own steps. Did he need to find out? A part of his heart told him that it was better not to get near her anymore. But another part screamed that he should, he must, he _needed _to search for truth. Or rather, he would bring the thought to his grave.

_I shouldn't mess up with her_, Akira told himself, _she isn't even happy to meet you, Akira!_

_There must be a reason, Akira, she won't dislike you because of nothing! _Another voice in his head replied loudly.

Becoming tired of arguments that were crossing his mind, Akira looked up from the road and realized that he had reached the front gate. Just when he was about to step out of the school area, he caught a sight of a certain woman he mostly avoided to meet: Suzaku. The long-haired maiden was standing alone across the street.

Having experience of being stalked till home six times, phoned and e-mailed everyday, even embraced in public by the aggressive teenager, Akira chose to save his life by not meeting Suzaku. He turned around and headed back to the school building.

_I will exit from the back gate, _Akira thought as he quickened his pace, praying that Suzaku never saw him. He passed the school garden, walking closer to the aula…

There came that sound again. The same violin, even though the song was different, it preserved equal beauty. As if he were pulled by a magnet, Akira couldn't resist the desire to come closer, even if he could just listen from behind the door.

"_Mr. Julian asked me to play violin for Parents Day tomorrow…"_

_So, that weird music teacher has noticed Tokito's talent too_, Akira thought while indulging the music. It had been 5 minutes… 10 minutes…

BRAK!

The musical performance ceased suddenly with a loud sound of something quite heavy hit the floor. Akira jumped in surprise.

"Tokito!"

Without further ado, Akira kicked the door open. He saw the small-postured girl stood unsteadily on the stage with a hand on temple, her violin fell down to ground. Akira ran and approached her.

"Tokito, are you okay? Hold on!"

The said girl narrowed her eyes to get a better vision of the intruder, but her ears worked more effectively since her sight blurred rather badly.

"Akira?"

Akira went up to the stage and held her shoulders from behind in attempt to help her stand properly. She tried to refuse the help.

"I'm alright, thank you, Akira…"

"I don't catch a sign of alright," Akira frowned as he carefully turned her body into facing him straight. As soon as he got a better look at her face, he breathed sharply in surprise, "Tokito. Clinic. Now."

She was pale until even her lips lost colour and was drenched by cold sweat. Her eyes were unfocused and she was shivering badly. Akira was just about to drag her to the school clinic when the girl lost her consciousness and balance.

"Tokito!"

Akira had to catch her in an embrace to avoid her stumbling to the wooden floor. He quickly scooped her light form into his arms and carried her to the clinic.

What he didn't know—and didn't care, though—pairs of eyes were watching what he'd done.

-

A.N: It is a shock that I need more than a year to update. I'll try to update frequently now, since I've found a plot for this. Enjoy, everyone! Thank you for reading and I'll be more than glad if you care to drop by a review!


End file.
